The Fires Down Below
* † |commanders2=*1 Unknown † |forces1=*1 Far Seer *1 Witch Doctor *6 Grunts *2 Shamans *8 Troll Headhunters |forces2=*1 Murloc Sorcerer *1 Black Widow *1 Gnoll Gold Miser *1 Tome Wraith *9 Black Spiders *6 Ghosts *1 Giant Skeleton Warrior *16 Gnolls *6 Gnoll Wardens *6 Mud Golems *6 Murloc Flesheaters *3 Murloc Guardians *15 Murloc Huntsmans *46 Murloc Tiderrunners *1 Rock Golem *1 Salamander *6 Salamander Hatchling *13 Skeleton Archers *2 Sludge Flingers *2 Sludge Minions |forces3=*2 Peasants *21 Footmen *4 Riflemen |casual1=*LightVery few units can be killed or the mission is failed. |casual2=*HeavyAround one hundred units can be killed, while the Horde just have around fifteen. |casual3=*AnnihilationAfter this mission no human units appeared. }} The Fires Down Below is the fourth (4) mission of the demo campaign and the second (2) mission of the custom campaign, Exodus of the Horde. Thrall, finding himself a prisoner of the murlocs in a cavern, combines forces with jungle trolls to escape. During their escape, Sen'jin was sacrificed by a Murloc Sorcerer and although it was killed the cave began to quake and the Horde had to escape. Transcript Loading Screen :Thrall finds himself in an underground lair, held prisoner by the murlocs and separated from his companions. Quests Main Quests 20px The Great Escape * Objectives ** Rescue 10 Prisoners * Description ** Murlocs have captured several of your companions, as well as the native Trolls. You must free the prisoners before making your way back to the surface. 20px The Ritual * Objectives ** Kill the Murloc Sorcerer * Description ** You must kill the Murloc Sorcerer who holds Sen'Jin captive. Mission Fails *Thrall has been slain. *The Great Escape (Although is not explained, it is when various prisoners die). Hints Hints *Attack prison gates to destroy them and free prisoners. *Some rocks may be destroyed. Notices *Thrall's Far Sight spell is not available for use in underground caverns. Quotes Intro cinematic * Thrall: "I wonder what these strange fish-creatures want with us?" * Troll Headhunter: "The murlocs used to be peaceful, but lately they been catchin' us and usin' us for sacrifices." * Thrall: "Sacrifices? To what?" * Troll Headhunter: "A long time ago they started worshipin' some witch. They say she lives under the ocean, and if they don't make the sacrifices, she'll destroy this island." * Thrall: "Well, someone should have told them that orcs don't scare that easily. Now, let's get out of here!" Between the battle * Grunt: "Throm-Ka, Warchief!" * Troll Headhunter: "Thanks, mon." * Troll Headhunter: "I thought I be dead for sure." PrisonBreak Scence * Footman: "This is our chance. Let's make a break for it!" * Footman: "Keep fighting, men! We're almost there!" Between the battle (2) * Grunt: "I knew you'd find us, Warchief." * Thrall: "These humans must have put up a fight. Too bad it wasn't enough." * Shaman: "I dedicate my power to the Horde!" * Troll Headhunter: "You come just in time." * Grunt: "I knew you'd find us, Warchief." * Grunt: "I believe we are no longer welcome in this place, Warchief." * Thrall: "I cannot allow any more prisoners to die." * Thrall: "Let's see if we can break through these boulders." * Troll Headhunter: "Hey Chief-mon, it look like there be a passageway here. Maybe we find a way out?" Middle cinematic * Grunt: "Warchief, Sen'Jin was just taken away by the fish-creatures! I tried to stop them, but there were too many. They said he is to be sacrificed to their witch!" * Thrall: "Then we have no time to lose! Sen'Jin must be freed!" * Shaman: "Warchief, I sense a protective shield around the sorcerer. I believe these three fish-creatures are helping maintain it." * Murloc Sorcerer: "Pathetic fools! You will not stop us from receiving what has been promised." * Thrall: "Sen'Jin!" * Murloc Sorcerer: "Don't despair. You'll soon be joining him!" * Murloc Sorcerer: "The exalted one would be most displeased if I allowed you to escape. Her will must be done!" * Thrall: "Perhaps you and the witch can discuss it in the afterlife." Ending cinematic * Sen'Jin: "The vision told me you would lead my people off this island." * Sen'Jin: "You don't have much time, young one. Go!" * Thrall: "But you and your people are coming with us!" * Sen'Jin: "It be too late. I'm already gone." * Thrall: "Those of you who wish to follow me will face many dangers. It will not be easy. But if you wish to join us, you're welcome." * Troll Headhunter: "Yah, mon, pretty soon there be nothing left here anyway. We come with you." * Sea Witch: "Make peace with your gods, land-dwellers! You cannot escape the currents of death so easily!" * Grunt: "Where is that voice coming from?" * Thrall: "I don't know, but we have no time to waste. This cave is about to collapse!" Unused quotes * D04Footman16: Orcs! Get up! * D04Footman23: Orcs, I should have known... attack! * D04Grunt11: Free at last! * D04Grunt13: Those fish creatures must pay! * D04MurlocSorcerer30: You may have rescued the others but I'll see to it that the exalted one does not go completely unpleased. * D04Thrall15: There are maybe other creatures down here, these paltry wretches died before they were even sacrificed. * D04Thrall17: Will you humans never learn?! * D04Thrall20: These cave may lead outside, but we can't leave without the others. Units Named * Thrall * Sen'jin * Murloc High Sorcerer The battle Notes *In the custom campaign there is a visibility bug with Sen'Jin not present in the demo campaign. The troll appears stand up in the final cinematic and then a second later appears in the floor, even thought he was supposed to be in the floor since the Murloc Sorcerer attacked him. Items *3 *5 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Reference list Category:Campaign chapters